


The Sanctum Rite

by Elora_Lane



Series: The 100: Sanctum Burning [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: But Clarke and Bellamy do want it., Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent due to Sex Pollen, F/M, I do feel bad about becho- and they will talk about it. Just not rn, Kinda sorta beltain au, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex-pollen with feels (for bellarke), Shameless Smut, blame the sex pollen, dub/con, pagan rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Or, the canon divergence in which Clarke and Bellamy participate in a neo-appropriated May Day celebration- Sanctum style.Read the warnings- very dubious consent.All in all, they can't regret what happened between them.





	1. An Agreement Reluctantly Struck

**Author's Note:**

> As far as the pagan elements go in this work- as we know, The Primes appropriate elements of old culture to suit their own needs. They have done with science, symbolism, and religion (in order to make themselves gods). The reference to Beltaine is a crude comparison at best- because this act is tainted by The Primes own selfishness. I am NOT suggesting that this how Beltaine is or was actually celebrated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To forge an alliance with the people of Sanctum, Clarke and Bellamy agree to partake in the moon's traditional mating ritual.

“To bind our alliance, we invite two of your leaders to join in our Solstice, Clarke,” Russel Lightbourne said, taking a sip of his wine, “Now, I am aware that you and Mr. Blake, is it? You two are the leaders of your people?”  

He looks from one to the other, eyeing them with a certain measure of respect.  

“Yes, Clarke is able to speak for us,” Bellamy offers. However, he can’t help but be suspicious. 

“And Bellamy is our other leader,” Clarke adds as if daring anyone to question her. 

“Ah, The Heart and The Head,” Russell smiles fondly, “Your friend Jordan is quite fond of the legends regarding the two of you.”  

Bellamy doesn’t miss the slight blush that crawls up Clarke’s neck at the praise. They make a good team, both of them know it. And good heavens, he had missed her all those years on The Ring. He had missed her so much, that he still can’t stop looking at her.  However, now he has to stop- because there are negotiations to be made, alliances to be forged.  

“So, who will be your champions for The Solstice celebration?” Russell’s wife asks.

“Bellamy and I are the leaders- I am sure we can take whatever it is you’re suggesting,” she says, looking to him for support, which he readily and silently offers.  

“Tell me, are you two mated?”  

Bellamy chokes on his food, just as Clarke spits her wine out. 

“Mated?” he chokes, the word feeling heavy and dirty in his mouth.  

“Yes, I don’t know if marriage was still in practice when you left earth? Only the Primes are married here- everyone else is mated or unmated in Sanctum- depending on whether or not they have a partner with whom they’ve conceived.”  

“Bellamy has-” Clarke starts, but Bellamy rests his hand on her knee stilling her speech. He wants to know what they are getting at before giving them any information- any leverage. 

“Bellamy, tell me, has your significant other conceived for you?” the wife again. 

“No,” he hopes that Echo never has to find out about this conversation, he knows that she would be furious regarding the direction that this is headed in. He is thankful that it’s just him and Clarke at this dinner. 

“Then you are unmated, you may both participate.”  

 

* * *

 

They take Clarke away after dinner, and Bellamy can’t help but panic.  

He can’t lose her again.  

 _He can’t._  

“Where are you taking her? I swear if you do  _anything-_ ”  

“Relax, Bellamy,” Russell says, almost tenderly, “we aren’t going to hurt Clarke. There are preparations to be made, you may or may not see her tomorrow night. It depends on whose scent you catch.”  

“What are you talking about?”  

“Darling?” Russell says, turning to his wife, “Simone, can you leave us? I need to explain the Solstice Rite to Mr. Blake.”  

“Of course,” she tilts her head, and before leaving she adds, “I will make sure Clarke is readied.”  

“Thank you.”  

Bellamy stands up- he is full of nervous energy and is thinking of a million ways this could go wrong.  

“Mr. Blake,” Russell offers him another glass of wine, which he declines. Setting the decanter down, the man straightens up and purses his lips- he is visibly affected by Bellamy’s nerves, and there is some sort of sick satisfaction that Bellamy derives from that. At least the bastard has to suffer, too. 

“Mr. Blake, have you ever heard of Beltane?”  

Bellamy stares blankly at the man-  _Beltane..._  it sounds oddly familiar.  

“Your name, Bellamy, has similar roots. The Latin for Bel means “god” or “good”. Of course, Bellamy is French... But the roots are Latin-based: Bel meaning _“fair”_  and Amicus meaning _“friend”_.  Tell me, Bellamy Blake, are you a good friend?”  

The two stare at one another- Bellamy knows he’s been a lot of things. But “good” is something he considers impossible for him to become- he honestly isn’t sure if he was ever good. But when it comes to Clarke- he hopes that he is. 

“I try,” he manages.

“You love her.” 

It’s not a question.  

It's not an accusation.  

It’s a fact.  

“Beltane- it’s Gaelic for “Good Fire”. On the night of Beltane, young adults. _Fertile adults_ would go “a-maying”. They wore masks, to hide their identities. That way no one knew who the other half was- and there were no issues with jealousy.” 

Bellamy is trying to get a grasp on what the Prime is suggesting, but the only thing that comes to mind seems so outrageous- he can't. It’s not possible. No one would- 

“Since she is not from Sanctum, she will be in a green dress, Bellamy. Everyone will know who she is- so you might as well, too.”  

Bellamy stands there in shock, “Wait. Is this...  _is it some sort of Sex ritual?_ ”  

When Russell doesn’t argue, Bellamy begins to boil with rage.  

"You let her agree to this, even though she didn't know? What the-" 

"Listen, Bellamy. _This is my moon- these are my people._ Either you will participate, or you will have to find another way to survive."

Working his jaw, Bellamy concedes. He hates it, but his people  _do_ need their help.

Satisfied that Bellamy knows, Russell turns to leave.  Before he exits, he turns and adds, “I can’t help but notice that you and your people have no young among yourself. If I were you, I’d consider this a good thing... The pollen- when it releases, it’s overwhelming- but effective. Be there for her, she trusts you.”  

Balling his hand into a fist, Bellamy tries his hardest not to strangle the man as he walks away. 

* * *

 

There is a girl next to Clarke in the communal bath. Her name is Cecilia- she must be seventeen?  

She reminds Clarke of Octavia. Back when she was younger, innocent, back when her hands didn't drip with the blood of her people. The girl tells her that most of them are virgins- this is their first solstice. It’s tradition apparently. If the Primes see fit, they will conceive tonight.  

Clarke knows it’s all clever manipulation- the Primes have no power over these girl’s uteruses. But she decides not to insult their religion. She asks questions- finds out for herself what is happening.  

She has never been more thankful for the dagger that she hides on herself. When she is presented with the green dress- a sign of fertility and respect, apparently- she can’t help but notice that all the other women are in white.  

The men will see the evidence of their deeds on these women- and Clarke hates that she can’t do anything about it. She does try to ask one or two of them if they are sure they want to do this, she knows they must be scared. How could they want this? 

“It’s okay,” Cecilia says, “The Breath of the gods will relax us- my sister, she said that The Breath made it enjoyable.”  

Another girl mumbles that The Breath is unbearable. That people have died from not giving into the effect.

Clarke feels sick- but the girls insist that this what they were meant for. To her relief, she finds Cecilia is the youngest- _and she is eighteen_. Still, she hopes that it’s her own lover that finds her- and not some creepy man who only gets off once a year preying on young virgins.  

She has never wanted a gun more in her life.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy hates himself for doing this- he knows how it must look. Lined up on a hill with the other men, all clad in clothing that blends in with the woods. He can see Clarke- she _is_ in green. Her dress looks like a large leaf wrapped around her, and she is the only one who has her hair unwrapped, laid bare for the suns to catch their light on. She wears a mask- it’s gold and frames her cheeks and eyes perfectly. 

Somehow, despite all circumstances, she is achingly beautiful.  

He can see her ankles. They, along with her soft rounded heels, are clad in barely-there golden strapped sandals. Bellamy had never realized how small her feet are- seeing them now makes him almost smile. He takes comfort in knowing that she can run fast. He has seen her run.  

But tonight, she is running from him. Running from all of them.  

He is determined to be the one to find her, to keep her safe.  

These people, they’ve made a goddamn sport out of rape, and it sickens him. There are fifteen women, and twenty men- so, not everyone will get paired. And Bellamy has already heard some of the younger men calling dibs on “the nymph.”  

He has to hold back a growl when one man asks him who he is going to pursue. With gritted teeth, Bellamy tells him he ought to be ashamed of himself.  

The man laughs- and tells him that he won’t be saying that after “The Breath” releases at first moon.  

Bellamy knows better.  

He is going to find Clarke, he is going to take her somewhere where they don’t have to hear all of the others who seem so happy and eager to do this- he is going to make sure she is safe, and wait out the night with her.  

Tonight Clarke is all that matters; Her safety, her comfort.

And all that is left to do, is to wait for First Moon.


	2. The Breath of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At First Moon, the pollen releases.
> 
> Clarke's perspective.

Clarke watches as the moon rises- and the fields of flowers let out a puff of purple dust. Immediately the women in white begin to run through the expanse of foliage.  

The pollen smells like desire.

And- If she’s being honest- _it smells like Bellamy._  

Clarke begins to run as well. The first woman to run through the flowers collapses with a heady moan and begins to touch herself. It’s as if she can't control it. Clarke turns to try and help her up- but the woman’s eyes go wide as if she's possessed. She starts to beg Clarke for help.  

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke pleads. She feels her own skin flush- and there is an ache between her thighs. It’s not because of the woman in front of her rubbing herself through her dress, no. 

It’s the fucking pollen.

Looking up, Clarke spies a line of about twenty men, as they run down the hill.  

Much to her surprise, she sees Bellamy- she's relieved to see him, but wonders why he's here at all. She thought he would have opted out of this, after having found out what the celebration entailed.

Did he know what this was? Was he coming for her? Was he going to... 

She shakes her head to rid it of the visions that she is beginning to have. Her mouth goes dry, and her legs start to quiver. Rising up, the only thing she can think to do is find water- rinse herself off... Maybe if she can wash the pollen off of herself, she can gain control.  

She runs and runs, and night overtakes the moon. Under the veil of darkness, Clarke grips her dagger tight. Her heart is beating fast- and she can smell her own arousal. She aches to stop- to take a moment to try to relieve herself. However, she knows that if she does some stranger is going to come by and try to take advantage of her.  

Finally, she makes it to the lake. Then she remembers that there are deadly algae in there- algae that killed Murphy.  

 _“_ _Fuuuuck_ _!”_  she seethes in frustration, by now she's panting, sweating. Her breasts are a heavy and aching burden on her body, and she has the strange desire to scratch herself until she bleeds. Turning around, she has a full view of the girl from earlier... Cecilia is her name. She's holding onto a tree, taking a man from behind. Her white dress is ripped up, and she is scratching at the tree, bits of bark getting stuck under her fingernails, no doubt. Clarke has to cover her ears, because Cecilia’s moan is more of a scream.  

Clarke wants to shoot the man that is plunging in and out of Cecilia. The man looks scary, just as crazed as his female counterpart- and it clicks, the men are affected, too.   

 _People have died from not giving in,_ she remembers this and starts to run again. She makes it to a cave and stops, an edge of exhaustion taking over for just a moment. Standing with her hands against the wall of the cave, every sexual experience she has had starts to play in her mind- and Clarke can’t stop it. She can’t turn it off. 

She's slick between her thighs.  

Her body is like livewire- any touch is bound to make her combust.  

Before she can stop herself, she lets out a loud, shuddering moan. Somehow, she's climaxing without even being touched and it hurts, burns and aches. It feels depressingly hollow. Against her will, she begins to sob.

Suddenly, she feels someone behind her.

_Bellamy._

She smells him before she hears him. She holds her breath- she can’t tell if she’s started hallucinating or if he’s real.  

His first touch is so soft, a gentle hand on her hip. As if testing the waters. Clarke lets one hand fall off the wall, and settle above his hand- intertwining their fingers.  

He must sense that it’s an invitation to proceed, because the next sensation is on the nape of her neck- his nose of all things, nudges her. She leans her head forward, opening up to him. He places a feather-light kiss in the same spot, and it makes her shudder in pleasure. As he begins to kiss her neck, she closes her eyes, raises her hand behind her, and she finds his hair. Letting her hand plunge into it, she feels him on her skin and under her fingertips- only now does she realize that this is what she’s wanted all these years.  

When enough of the edge is off, and she’s feeling more pleasure than pain, she turns around. She holds his head in her hands, and he lands a soft kiss on her wrist. Finally, they make eye contact, and they have one of their silent conversations. His eyes ache for her- he must have heard her crying. Part of her wants to tell him not to worry, that she will be okay. It'll pass. But she doesn't believe that herself, so she doesn't lie.

 _“Bell-”_  she's cut off by his lips- he kisses her softly, yet deeply- and she can feel it tug at her heart. His hands are all over her. Every touch is purposeful, sensual, as his body holds her up against the cave wall.  

 _“Clarke,”_ he leans his forehead against hers and finally speaks, his voice huskier than she’s ever heard it, “can I take care of you? Is that okay?”  

She nods, tears springing to the surface, “please,” she whispers, and he swallows any other words with his lips.  

He’s so good to her- the way he puts his leg between her thighs and lets her rut against him while he palms one hand against her breast. He uses the other hand to fist her hair. Pulling her head back, he licks the seam of her lips, and she opens up to him. It’s the deepest most demanding kiss she’s ever had, and she can tell that the pollen did a number on him, too.  

She comes at least once while riding his leg- but they can’t stop there.  

After pulling her dress up to her waist, Clarke unbuttons Bellamy’s pants and pushes them down. She watches his Adam's apple bob up and down, as he swallows nervously. She doesn’t have to say anything, he knows what she needs- and he's so willing to give. She’s so slick and achy, she wonders if he’ll even be able to stay in there. 

Once she sees his size, however, all doubt is gone- she knows he'll fit perfectly.

He pulls her up by her thighs and holds her against the cave wall. She whines and sighs in relief as he slowly and completely fills her. He holds her up, with his face cradled in her breasts, and he reaches up to kiss the hollow of her throat. She isn’t entirely sure who thrusts first- it doesn’t matter, because soon they are colliding with such force, Clarke is afraid that they may just fuse together. 

Would that really be so bad though? 


	3. In the Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy continue to react to the pollen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, all smut. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: There is mild pregnancy kink in the end... and some very, very descriptive cunnilingus in the middle.

Bellamy wasn’t surprised that he caught Clarke’s scent immediately.  

 

He had followed her for hours, making sure she was safe. Two other men, completely feral and debauched had tried to pursue her. Bellamy hung back in the trees, too afraid to touch her. The effect of the pollen was so fierce, he didn’t even trust himself. But after seeing what the men were doing to the other women, he had decided no one else would touch Clarke. So, there were two men, now passed out in the woods- having had their air constricted enough to make them pass out. When he heard her howl- that was when he knew he couldn’t stay away.  

The Primes said they wouldn’t hurt her...  

Yet Bellamy had found Clarke almost howling in pain, sobbing into nothing.  

His heart broke for her at that moment. 

With a heaviness in his chest, he approached her. Unable to stop himself, he gave her the gentlest of touches- it was meant to be comforting, reassuring. When her fingers came down to lace through his, he almost dropped to his knees right there.  

But now, he was inside her.  

He hadn't planned on this.

But he couldn't say that he regretted it.

With his pants around his ankles and Clarke’s dress scattered around her, he was thrusting into her- as her arms hung around his neck. She was so tight around him. Her heat was fluttering and the noises she made were so hot- they were both so close. Yet the release that they needed, the ecstasy that they craved- it evaded them.  

So, he continued- He was going to make this good for her, no matter what it took. Kissing her once again, he trailed down to her breasts, offered his tongue to her and bit, and then kissed back up to her cheek. As he slid out of her, she let out a little whine- 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed, “we’re just going to lay down.”  

She nodded, holding his hand. He righted her dress (even though he didn’t need to) and pulled his pants up. Moving deeper into the cave, he let go of her. Kicking off his shoes, he then took his jacket off and laid it on the floor. Looking up at her, he grew even harder. 

Instead of keeping her dress on, she had taken it off entirely and was now rubbing her clit and breast while staring at him. When she noticed his eyes on her, she grew shy and looked away.  

“Hey, hey...” Bellamy said, reaching for her again, “no shame here, okay?”  

Clarke nodded as she swallowed hard. Her legs were shaking, and her pupils were blown wide. Her breasts seemed more swollen than usual- and they were a light shade of lavender, likely due to the Night Blood blushing under her pale skin.  

Overwhelmed, he wanted her in his mouth- every fucking part of her. He wanted to taste it, to test it, to make her flutter and whine... 

Licking his lip, Bellamy shoved his desire away. This was about her.  

“Clarke, what do you want right now?”  

She looked up at him as if she was surprised that anyone would consider her desire right now, “I- uh...”  

Another pained look traveled over her face, and Bellamy pulled her into a kiss- he would do anything to ease her pain. They kissed and kissed until he was lowered onto his jacket, Clarke pushed his shoulders down, as she remained standing. Slowly, she helped him take his shirt off and then leaned forward to kiss him again.  

“I want to ride you,” she whispered, her breath grazing his lips, while her eyes remained closed. She didn’t say she _needed_ to. She said she  _wanted_ to.  

Bellamy felt his cock twitch in response to her words, he was starting to feel so hard it hurt- his own body ached for hers.  

“Please, Bell...” she said, finally opening her eyes, she planted her feet on either side of his legs- her scent was overwhelming, “I need you inside me.”   

Bellamy’s throat went dry- she was being so blunt, so honest, so needy.   

And fuck, he loved it.

Bellamy knew he would never get the chance to do this again... so he decided to be perfectly honest about his desires, too.  

“You can do that...” he said, licking his lips, and lowering his gaze to her center, “But can I taste you first?”  

At first, she looked confused- she probably thought he meant her mouth. When she realized what he really meant... She smirked, but the pulse point in her neck fluttered. And if the angle was allowing Bellamy to see correctly, her cunt was swollen and glistening. God, he wanted to lap it up,  _“please, Clarke...”_  He echoed her begging. 

“Anything for you,” she soothed, running her hands through his hair, she stepped forward and opened herself to him, “Take what you need, Bellamy.”  

 

* * *

 

Bellamy delved into Clarke as if he were a man starved- his hands smoothed up her bare legs, and cupped her ass cheeks. After that, it was all a blur, because his mouth crashed into her cunt in the most delicious way. As he worked his tongue into her, she heard him moan. Pulling back for just a second, he tested some of her slick arousal on his fingers, making sure that she was good and soaked.  

“God Clarke, you taste better than I imagined,” he said gently sliding his fingers into to her. He worked her open until she was shuddering in pleasure, and riding his fingers, trying to chase that inevitable orgasm that kept teasing her. Looking down, she saw that he was smiling up at her, and damn, that made her heart soar. With his eyes on hers, he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of her as he sucked boldly on her clit.  

Pulling his fingers out of her, he buried his mouth deeper and deeper into her. As her pleasure increased, Bellamy threw one of her legs over his shoulder and began to kiss her inner thigh. With one more sly look, he delved back in and finished her off. She came on his face with her eyes fluttering, and her skin burning in a golden-sunlight kind of way. 

Spent for the moment, she allowed Bellamy to hold her up- that is until she passed out from the euphoria.  

 

* * *

 

Bellamy laid Clarke down next to himself. For a moment, he considered jacking off on his own... But he couldn’t do that. Not when he had just been in her... Not when he had just tasted her. Instead, he watched her nap a little bit. She was peaceful, in her dreams she was unfettered by the issues that faced them.  

Looking at her he realized just how tiny Clarke actually was. Her personality had always been so big and bold, and he had always focused on her face or her curves when he looked at her. Looking down at her, naked, laying half on top of him, she seemed so feminine. And as always, so perfect.  

He couldn’t lie this was about more than just the pollen for him- Bellamy had wanted this far longer than he would care to admit. Although it bothered him that it happened this way, under these circumstances, he was glad it wasn’t some stranger here helping Clarke.  

As soon as the blond hair next to him started to move, her lips were on his- hungrier than ever. He was glad for it, though- he needed her. 

Good god, he needed her.  

Clarke made quick work of his pants and stroked him to fullness once again. As she slid over him, they both let out exasperated moans- and then laughed at one another. Coiling her arms around Bellamy’s shoulders, Clarke pressed their foreheads together and rocked her hips against his. Bellamy could feel it, the hot coil of pleasure building up in his body, buzzing on his skin, melting into his bones- He was close- _so, so close._   

“Bellamy,” Clarke kissed him softly before she spoke again, “Bellamy, come inside me, please.”  

“What?” he asked, the request was hot, but he had to make sure that was what she wanted, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, sitting on him fully, wiggling her body over his dick, “I want... the possibility...”  

She paused as if realizing what she was saying. Looking down, she suddenly seemed so unsure of herself.  

Thoughtfully, Bellamy brushed his thumbs against her ribs as he held her up. His hands were splayed against her back. As he held her, he tried to picture what the possibility might be. The idea of Clarke, filled to the brim with his seed was hot enough... but for her to have a child in her- his child in her... 

It was at that moment he knew, without a doubt, that he loved her. 

“Clarke whatever you want from me, you can have okay? You just have to tell me.” Once again, she started moving against him, this time she was clamping down on him and ready to come. 

“Bellamy, put your baby in me,” she whispered in his ear. The next time she set herself on his lap and moved around, he caught her hips and held her there. Pushing himself against her, he came until he could feel his cum overflowing and dripping out of her...  

“As I said Clarke- anything you want,” he said as they continued to rock together. Their bodies shaking and humming from their tryst. 


	4. Familia Super Omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay- here is where this sorta blends with canon a bit more... here is your fluff, and your somewhat open, but feel-good(ish), ending.

The next morning when Bellamy woke, Clarke was gone. The only indication that she had been there the night before was a single golden sandal near the mouth of the cave, and her sweet scent lingering on Bellamy’s own skin. All at once the actions from the night previous come crashing down. There was no pollen here now to sugar coat what they had done... and Bellamy knew that it wasn’t just a raw chemical reaction that gave way to intense sexual need...

What happened between them was more than that.They both had thought about this before, they had both wanted it. 

And now that he had tasted her- Bellamy Blake was done for.  

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see her back in Sanctum. After he showered and got dressed he went to the bar to look for her. Murphy and Echo eyed him curiously, while Jordan asked him how last night went. Swallowing hard, Bellamy avoided eye contact with everyone and merely mumbled, “good.”  

Today was someone’s naming day, it’s a celebration for the Primes. Apparently, Delilah- Jordan's hook up from last night- will “ascend” or whatever the fuck that means. Bellamy honestly doesn’t care; he just wants to find Clarke.  

As it turns out, Clarke is at the Ascension Ceremony that night. Now dressed in royal blue, she stands on the stage with the other women from last night. The girls from last night look okay actually. None of them look as frazzled or crazed as they had looked upon passing then. They all smile sweetly- all except for Clarke.  

“Thank you all for joining us,” Russell says, as he and the Primes take their place in front of the holiest place in Sanctum, “before we start our naming ceremony, I want to thank all of these women who so kindly offered up their bodies last night as part of the Sanctum Rite. May the Primes bless their wombs and make each of them fruitful. May they bear for us the next generation of Primes!”  

Bellamy doesn’t hear or see anything else after that. With the buzzing in his ears and red-hot rage boiling in his body, the only thing he can focus on is Clarke. She suddenly looks panicked, and as she looks up at him, he knows the truth.  

The Primes need Night Bloods- they were using them.  

That night, Echo breaks up with him. She knows some “weird, fucked up shit” happened last night. She says she’s choosing not to be angry, that she wants to leave it on a good note. But she sees the way he looks at Clarke- and now it’s getting harder and harder for him to hide it. 

She's not wrong, so Bellamy doesn't say anything back.

When Bellamy can’t sleep, he goes to Clarke. She’s been staying above the bar, and he finds her room easily enough. Trying not to wake Madi, he gently knocks on Clarke’s door, but she’s nowhere to be found.  

That is until he hears a gentle humming coming from the roof. It reminds him of the hum from the day Clarke had to kill Adam. Suddenly it all rushes back to him- years of him watching Clarke, loving her from a distance, respecting her mind and her body.  

All of that went out the window last night. All because he couldn’t wait out the night.  

When he makes it up to the roof, he’s surprised to find her staring up at the moon. 

“You know Clarke, I’ve never been ghosted like this. It kind of stings,” Its then that he realizes she’s wiping tears away and breaks his heart that she’s trying to hide them from him, “Clarke...”  

“I’m sorry,” she said, keeping her eyes on the moon. She’ll look anywhere but at him- did she really regret what had happened that much?  

“Clarke- did I... Did I hurt you?”  

“What? No, Bellamy,” she said, finally looking up at him, “you didn’t hurt me last night.” 

“Did I-” now he can’t look at her, but he needs to know... “Did I violate you? Because I thought you and I were- I just.”  

He looks away, clearing his throat, it takes him a while to muck up the courage to say what he is thinking, “I thought that we both wanted it, and if I was wrong, I will never forgive myself.”  

“Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice is now serious as ever as she steps forward and places her hand on his racing heart. Her touch is electric, and it brings back vivid memories of last night, “I wanted it- very much. Please, believe me when I say that I am glad it was you.”  

“But you wish it wouldn’t have happened?” 

“I wish it wouldn’t have happened like that,” Clarke amended, “but there was a certain inevitability about it- about us.”  

Putting his hand over Clarke’s, Bellamy nodded. It's always felt right, Clarke and Bellamy- The Heart and the Head. With a small smiled, he pulls her into a hug.

“I found out today that the pollen is ninety-five percent effective in spurring ovulation and conception,” Clarke murmured, as she settled her cheek against his chest, “When the Primes first landed here, they only had one or two females at a time to carry all the embryos that they had- they populated this moon. They discovered that the pollen increased the chances of a successful pregnancy. So, they would administer a diluted form of it along with the embryo. All of the bloodlines are descended from those embryos, Bellamy.” 

“The girls that ran last night, they told me that for whatever reason, a high dose of the pollen makes it more likely for them to have offspring with royal blood. When that happens, Bellamy, they take the children from these girls. I didn’t find that out until today- and those children, they eventually become Primes... whatever that means.”  

“Clarke,” Bellamy interrupted her. Pulling her back, he searched her eyes for some indication of worry- it was written all over her face. In an attempt to soothe her he said, “remember, you became a Night Blood in a lab- it’s not in your genetics, right?”  

“It is though, Bellamy,” she said, tearing up, “that is how Night Blood works, it encodes its self in your DNA- especially if you are exposed to an AI...” 

“Which you were,” Bellamy nodded, pulling her back to himself. Tucking her head under his chin, he prayed that he could keep her safe, “Clarke, we are getting our own compound. Regardless of whether or not you get pregnant, we will be in our own compound soon. I’ll protect you and Madi- and our baby. No one is going to touch us- we're a family, okay?”  

The truth was, they had been a family for over a hundred a years- he just didn't see it until now. 

Clarke nodded against his chest, and clung tightly to him, “can you stay with me tonight?” she asked. It was so meek and sweet, it nearly broke Bellamy’s heart. 

“Clarke,” he said, petting her hair, “if you let me, I’ll stay with you every night.”  

And in the light of the second moon, Clarke sighed sleepily against him, “Hmmm... that would be nice,” she murmured, as her heavy eyelids began to give way to sleep.   


End file.
